The Clan's Reactions
by LittleMissBrownEyes
Summary: This is the sequel of Muggle Camera, so before you read this, read the other one first. After several years, Scorpius and Lily finally break the news of their relationship to the family. Will they approve? Or will Lily and Scorpius be forced to part ways? I am horrible at summaries. R&R? Rated T because I'm sexy and I know it.


AN: Thank you so much, Diyame. :))

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

The Clan's Reactions

"Ready?" Scorpius asked.

"As I'll ever be," I responded.

Today.

Fuck, today.

The clan's going to know.

About our clandestine relationship.

I've told Victoire and Roxanne about it, though.

For moral support.

I took a deep breath and told Scorpius,

"Stay here." He nodded.

I opened the door leading to the Burrow and immediately had all the air in my lungs gone in a split second from my grandmother's bone-crushing hug.

"Grandma!"

"Oh, my Lily's all grown up," she said, reaching up to pinch my cheek.

I laughed somewhat shakily.

I spotted Roxanne and our eyes met. She gave me a comforting smile and I returned the gesture with a trepidatious one of my own. I also scanned the room for Victoire and saw her talking with my mother. Mum saw me and gave me a knowing smile complete with the mischievous glint in her eyes.

Shit.

Victoire!

She couldn't.

Why? Why? Why?!

Traitor.

I sighed as my mother beckoned me over. I sat down next to Victoire and was forced to face every single woman in the Weasley-Potter clan.

"Anything you're planning on telling me?" she asked mock sternly.

I grinned at her and she gave an unladylike snort. The rest of the women laughed and chattered with each other. I caught the words, "poor boy" "Lily" "Scorpius" "Let's wait for that". I walked over to Roxanne and told her,

"They know."

"Yep, I know," she said mirth filling her tone.

"Just wait for the boys' reactions. That's what you're supposed to be worried about," she warned.

"Gee, thanks. That was comforting," I muttered sardonically.

"My pleasure."

"Everyone at the table!" screamed Grandma Molly.

There was a load of shuffling feet and chairs scraping the floor.

"Seems like someone's missing," she asked bemusedly.

"Mum, Fred's not here," Uncle George said quietly.

"No, not Freddie, dear. Someone else," she tapped her chin and her eyes suddenly lit up.

"Lily, honey. I thought you were inviting someone for Cristmas dinner?" she asked innocently. Only her eyes giving her away as they sparkled with mischief.

Everyone chatted around and they all looked quizzically at her. I sighed and pushed my chair back. I crossed the living room towards the door and went outside. My feet crunched under the snow and I braced myself as the cold air came sweeping in. I looked for the familiar blond hair and spotted him leaning against Grandpa's shed. I signaled him to come closer and said,

"The women know."

He just grinned and planted a small kiss on my lips. Together, we went back inside the Burrow and bracing myself for what was to come.

There was a series of emotions being openly expressed.

Uncle Ron's face was purple with anger and surprise.

Dad's face morphed into a surprising calm look.

Albus' had a imitation of Dad's look.

James' had the signature older-brother protectiveness.

The women had the knowing gazes.

All the other cousins were from the nonchalant look to the prejudice and distrust.

The other men had a shocked look plastered to their face.

"Surprise..." I trailed off weakly.

Grandma Molly was the first person to break the silence.

"Oh! Scorpius, dear! What would you like? We were just starting dinner. Fr- George, get another chair, would you?" ordered Grandma.

"Anything's fine, Mrs. Weasley."

"You certainly need to eat more. But don't end up like Ronnie-kins there," she said looking pointedly at Uncle Ron.

And Uncle Ron turned a darker shade of red at Grandma's statement.

"And no need for those Mrs. Weasley's, there's too much of those to last me a lifetime," she said chuckling as the other women had also approached him to warn him about the interrogations he'll get from the men. I smiled at the continuous flow of happiness from the women of the clan. The boys still looked at him warily as the rest of the female cousins and women had gone to taking to Scorpius.

James was the first one to speak up.

"Malfoy? Are you serious? Malfoy? The enemy?" James sneered.

"The war was years ago, Jamie. Get over it or else I'll be having second thoughts about who the enemy really is," I retaliated.

He just stood there, refusing to swallow his pride and his face having to turn the shade beet-red. At least, Albus was considerate enough.

"I trust your choices, Lil. And Mal- Scorpius, treat my sister well or I'll be after your arse," he said while hitting his back and chatted about Quidditch.

After a few grumblings, James finally came over and said,

"Take care of her, Malfoy. Any wrong move, you'll be dead even before you could protect yourself," he warned dauntingly.

My dad came next.

"Let's take the conversation outside, shall we?" My dad said calmly.

"Yes, Mr. Potter."

All the boys went out to have a 'converstaion' with Scorpius.

"Bring him back alive or you'll end up clutching your sorry arses!"

"Lily! Language!" Ginny chided.

The the women just laughed at the prospect of poor Scorpius alone with the men.

"So, Lil. You and Malfoy, huh?" Rose asked.

"Yep."

"Does he have a flat?" Roxanne questioned.

"Yes, it's near Diagon Alley and Muggle London."

"Best cousin-in-law ever. Now, we have somewhere to stop by when we're pissed," she grinned.

"Roxanne!" Aunt Angelina reprimanded.

"I am really happy for you, Lily. I think you'd make a nice couple and he is a very polite gentleman," Aunt Hermione added.

"We should start ze wedding plans!" Aunt Fluer exclaimed.

All the women started chattering to one another about a wedding affair. I openly gaped at her.

"So, you're all okay with that?" I asked hopefully.

"I could say that it was very disappointing and surprising at first because of your rather late admission of the relationship and from what I heard, this coupling had started in your fifth year at Hogwarts. Nevertheless, we are still supporting you, no matter what. But if he hurts you, that's the problem," Aunt Audrey explained.

There was a murmur of agreement at Aunt Audrey's explanation. I sighed in relief and plopped down on the couch, a heavy burden finally being released from my shoulders that I have held for years.

Only Scorpius and the boys to worry about.

"I wonder what's happening outside," Lucy wondered.

"Nothing, too physical, I hope," Molly said.

"With that crowd of men, I would doubt someone would survive," Dominique added.

"Surely, they couldn't have killed him. If they did, I wouldn't be surprised if Lily murders all of them," Victoire chuckled.

"Oh, I will. Don't you worry," I warned.

We then heard the thumping footsteps of the men coming back from the garden into the Burrow to continue their business. I looked at the multitude of boys entering and looked for Scorpius. I saw him talking to my dad and hurried towards him,

"Scorpius-"

" I'm sorry, Lily. I may have to cut this conversation short as I would like to have a one on one with him," Dad said looking very sorry.

"Alright," I replied grumbling. He led Scorpius upstairs into the room where he and Uncle Ron had shared.

S.M

He led me into one of the rooms in the Burrow. I stood there, very awkwardly as he sat down on one of the bunk beds.

"Well, don't just stand there, sit." He pointed out the bed across him.

Oh, yeah.

I carefully sat on the bed and tried not to show my anxiety. An interrogation from the all the men in the clan was enough to cause me trepidation. What else if it was Harry Potter? I was still arguing with myself which was more terrifying.

" So, Scorpius. Don't worry, I'm not that biased as Ron. He just holds grudges for eons," he chuckled.

I even managed to crack a smile.

" Let's get serious. When did you start dating Lily?"

I took a deep breath and answered it with all truthfulness.

"Since her mid- fifth year and my seventh year."

"Why did you date her and why are you still?"

"Because she's this vivacious little girl whose grown up to a beautiful, vibrant and radiant individual. Not to mention she's just herself. She doesn't really give a damn on what people think. And Lily is just marvelous. She's this bubbly person who's always there. She's smart and intelligent just the way she is. Unlike, how Rose is. Always has a book buried in her nose. No offense. And that she's just.. Lily," I finished.

He considered what I had ranted on and said,

"I wouldn't say I wasn't a bit angry on how she had waited several years to break the news of this relationship. But I say, now that you have proven it, that you are worth my daughter. I can see a boy who would grow up into a man his father could be proud of. A man who I would know to take care of my baby girl. A man who could love her with all his heart. I'm proud of you, son."

Hearing those last words from her father had done a lot to calm my nerves and get the feeling of really being accepted in the clan.

'I'm proud of you, son.' the words reverberated inside my head and had the corners of my mouth turning up into a genuine smile.

"Thank you, sir."

"Don't worry, Call me Harry."

I nodded swiftly and turned to open the knob of the door and went down the staircase.

L.P

I saw Scorpius going down the stairs still talking to my father. They parted ways and I hurried up to him.

"What was that about?" I asked curiously.

"Just a little something about our relationship," he assured.

"Oh, alright. What happen in the one outside? No bruises, hexes or anything?"

"Nope," he said, popping the 'p'.

"How was it?"

"Quite a lot of threats, though."

"That's what you get for dating the Potter Princess," I teased.

"Well, it's all worth it, Princess."

"Your Uncle Ron still did hold a whole lot of prejudices against Slytherins and Malfoys. The others warmed up to me pretty well. I decided I like your Uncle George best. The joker of the family I suppose. A whole lot of men are got to be after my arse even if I hurt even a little bit. But I don't care. I'll always take care of you, always protect you, always here to love you," he said the last part faintly but it rang clearly in my mind.

"I love you, too."

He smiled and said,

"We still have 'ol Lucius to tackle," he teased.

"Don't remind me," I groaned, pressing my head against his broad chest.

I heard his laughter rumbling against his chest and I pressed a kiss smack dab on his heart.

"I'll be there all along, baby," he reassured.

"This will be on the Daily Prophet for sure."

"I wouldn't mind sending a few threats towards Skeeter."

I shook silently in laughter and heard Molly Weasley's voice ringing through the room.

"Everyone at the table!"

I let go from his embrace and entwined my hands with his own and walked towards the Christmas feast.


End file.
